


The End of the World

by mckendie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Memories, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, different college, just low-key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckendie/pseuds/mckendie
Summary: "Tooru can hear him saying it in another moment, with a higher voice, in the dappled shade of the woods as Hajime pulls a beetle out of his hair."The only truly tangible memory of his childhood Tooru has is Hajime, their shoulders glued together everywhere they went.





	The End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> for a short prompt exchange with cryptidflorist on tumblr.  
> prompt: iwaoi - meeting as kids

Tooru had never truly wanted anything more in his life than for his third year not to end. It would spell the close of an era, he was sure, a finale to what had pulled him through his last few years so solidly. 

He wanted to be trapped in an endless loop of late nights with the rest of his teammates, a loop of standing firm at Hajime's side, hands supporting each other's back as their steps fell in sync.

“I'm staying in Miyagi,” Hajime explained while they lay next to each other on his bed, staring up at the low ceiling. 

And it's not like Tooru didn't know, hadn't expected the very thing since Hajime had mentioned it the year before. It's not like he was surprised.

“I know,” Tooru muttered, his palm sweaty against Hajime's. He knew, but it didn't stop him from thinking back.

Back before he had outgrown Hajime, before either of them had lost their two front teeth. 

They weren't really friends until a while after they were introduced, when Tooru had knocked on Hajime's door with food propped on his hip and a volleyball tucked under his skinny arm.

“My mom said I had to find someone to play volleyball with. I don't think there’s any other kids on our street,” Tooru said, holding the volleyball out, sort of like a peace offering. 

Hajime stood a good three centimeters above him back then. He had also been missing a canine, the adult tooth barely peeking out of his gums when he smiled, and had two band-aids pasted onto his face. He had dirt on his face and bare feet.

He stared at Tooru openly for a few moments,his brow furrowed, before he shrugged. “Fine, but if we're playing your game today you have to catch bugs with me tomorrow.”

Tooru hadn't wanted to agree, as he wasn't too keen on catching bugs all day, but he really needed a second person if he wanted to play volleyball for the few hours of sunlight that were left in the day.

They shook on it in a weird imitation of what they'd seen grown ups do when sealing a deal.

“You're still going to Tokyo?” Hajime's voice barely carried across the inches of space between them.

Tooru only nodded, staring into the dust eddying through bright shafts of sunlight. Hajime's hair was too close to his ear, brushing it just enough to feel like an incessant itch.

Apparently, it still only took a glance for Hajime to see straight through him, just as it had since they were nine.

“It's not the end of the world,” Hajime started, and Tooru could hear him saying it in another moment, with a higher voice, in the dappled shade of the woods as Hajime pulled a beetle out of his hair.

“Trains exist for a reason, Tooru. And so do weekends.” 

Their fingers were still laced together, palm to palm, arms crossed over each other's. Their feet were still overlapping, Tooru’s bare but Hajime's covered in socks.

“It's a long trip,” Tooru decided after a brief silence.

“It's not even three hours.” 

Tooru didn't have any rebuttals to that, instead he sighed and shifted his head over, letting his nose rest at the crook of Hajime's neck.

Hajime pulled their joined hands up to hit Tooru’s head lightly, frowning at him. “Quit worrying, when has anything not worked out for us?”

Tooru laughed, deciding against mentioning the time when they were eleven and had stopped talking for a month over a petty comment he had made.

“I guess you're right,” he finally conceded, tapping his chin thoughtfully before wrapping his free arm around Hajime and rolling halfway on top of him, “You’ll never get rid of me, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime groaned at the nick name and pulled away from his hug, shoving him straight off the side of the bed.


End file.
